The Coconut
Characters from TC&FS. Main Characters List of the main characters. Coconut Coconut is a Westie dog and is the leader. She is Cuddly, loyal and adventurous. She is also a dog treat tester. Licorice Licorice is a black American Long Hair and best friend of Coconut. She is Curious, yet cautious and very glamorous. She is also a Seafood chef. Ginger Ginger is a Calico cat and owner of the Pet Spa. She is Loving, creative and a good listener. Sugar Sugar is a Yorkie and loves to make clothes. She is Sweet, smart and spunky. She is a Doggy clothing designer. Honey Honey is a Golden Retriever and plays sports. She is Playful, cheerful and sporty. She is the couch of the All-Star Pups. Pepper Pepper is a Husky and a racer. He is Peppy, bouncy and full of life. He is a professonal dogsled racer. Praline Praline is a Gray Tabby and loves to read books. She is Gentle, considerate and peaceful. She is a professonal library cat. Chocolate Chip Chocolate Chip is a Chocolate Lab. He is Energetic, friendly and gentle. He is also a Lifeguard. Toasty Toasty is a Collie and takes care of baby animals. She is Faithful, calm and protective. She is also a Day-Care Owner. Meatloaf Meatloaf is an English Bulldog and is lazy. He is Sweet, silly and sleepy. He is a Dream analyzer. Other Characters Other Characters that can help the main characters. Argos Argos is a Bouvier des Flandres. He is owned by Marie-Grace. Bennett Bennett is a Jack Russell Terrier. He is owned by Molly. Starburst Starburst is a white llama who has a purple blanket on her back. She is owned by Chrissa. Cochon Cochon is a green parrot. He is owned by Cecile. Grace Grace is a Basset Hound. She is owned by Kit. Inkpot Inkpot is a Black Cat. He is owned by Caroline. Jackson Jackson is a horse. He is owned by Nicki. Jip Jip is a Mix who is Toasty's partner. He is owned by Samantha. Doggy Walkers The Doggy Walkers has a White Poodle (Female), a brown Terrier Mutt (Male) and a Chihuahua (Male). They are owned by Julie. Nutmeg Nutmeg is a brown Lop-Eared Bunny who lives with the Doggy Walkers. He is owned by Julie. Barksee Barksee is a dog. She is owned by Kanani. Monks Monks is a friendly seal who publishes the Pet Pals Newpaper. He is owned by Kanani. Lulu Lulu is a tan Bunny who falls in love with Nutmeg. She is owned by Lanie. Missy Missy is a gray cat and lives with her young daughter named Milly. She and her daughter are owned by Kirsten. Rascal Rascal is a Siamese Cat. He is owned by Marisol. Cooper Cooper is a Goldendoodle. He is owned by McKenna. Sprocket Sprocket is a dog who helps The gang with their sickness. He is owned by Nicki. Patriot Patriot is a baby horse and lives on a Horse ranch with the other horses. He is owned by Felicity. Penny Penny is a horse. She is owned by Felicity. Posie Posie is a little lamb. She is owned by Felicity. Kit and Mit Kit is a white kitten while her sister Mit is brown with across her face down to her tail. They are owned by Mr. Rossi and Rebecca. Rembrandt Rembrandt is a Border Collie who is Toasty's cousin. He is owned by Saige. Picasso Picasso is a horse. He is owned by Saige. Sandy Sandy is a Golden Retriever Dog and is Honey's aunt. She is owned by Kailey. Sombrita Sombrita is a little goat child who is Toasty's 1st student after Florecita's death. She is owned by Josefina. Sunny Sunny is a Canary. He is owned by M'dear and Addy. Sparks Flying Sparks Flying is a horse in the Lewis and Clark Club. He is owned by Kaya. Steps High Steps High is a horse. She is owned by Kaya. Yank Yank is a Russel Terrier. He is owned by Emily.